


Friends Are Forever

by PokeFan1230



Series: Friends are Forever [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Mainly made for my friends, Pretty much all oc's, cant write for my life, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeFan1230/pseuds/PokeFan1230
Summary: Natalie has been accepted to a prestigious private school. How will she fare, will love and friendship be in the air, or be crushed on school and isolation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have that moment where you have a great idea or comeback, but cant articulate exactly what you want to say? That is me and my writing in a nutshell. I love creating a story and characters, but actually writing is a struggle. I made this mainly for the enjoyment of my friends, but now i was like "hey lets post it online, what could possibly go wrong". Well whatever, enough with the essay, go on and read.
> 
> TL;DR - trash fic by trash writer bout trash friends.

As the train rolled forward to my brand new future, I started to feel my stomach churning along with it. Every so often I turned to look out the compartment window, seeing the lush grass, with little peeks of the Sea of Japan. Unfortunately, this didn’t help my stomach and instead I played I spy by myself in the cabin, although I always kept looking at the boy opposite of me. 

He was there when I asked to enter the only available cabin and never once looked up from his book, he just said sure, and never made eye contact. As I looked at him more, I noticed something very odd. The school uniform dictated that the boy’s where a blue blazer, but instead it was a green, varsity like jacket with this weird patch that was poorly sewn on. 

“Can I help you?” said the boy said with a smirk on his face, now looking at me instead of his novel. Did he just catch my staring! Now that his book was away, I saw him much better. He had deep brown eyes you could get lost in, he wasn’t tall, but not short, and he had a pretty positive demeanor about him. He also had this weird accent I couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“I’m guessing that you’re a first year then” he exclaimed, breaking me from my stupor. 

‘Oh no, I’m actually a third year” I stuttered. He cocked an eyebrow as a confused expression crossed his face. 

“Really, how come I’ve never seen you before” he said expectantly, clearly wanting an answer. It took a little bit of time to finally come up with a response. 

“I-I-It’s Be-because I’m a transfer s-student” I replied after a long, awkward silence. 

“Really, that’s so cool we don’t get a lot of transfer students” the boy remarked. I grabbed my acceptance letter out of my bag, lightweight, eggshell, which has accumulated many wrinkles due to rereading it over and over again hoping that the words have not changed. I handed it to him, watching his face for a reaction of some kind. Finally, he handed it back to me, a Cheshire grin across his face. 

“Well then Natalie, I guess I’ll be seeing you around” he said while he picked up his book and walked out of the compartment. It took me a while to process that he got my name from the letter, but I never got his. 

As I disembarked off the train, I huddled in between the sea of blue students as we made our way to the school. This walk could be one of the most important things I have ever done. As I carried my bag (which was probably worth more than the stuff within) on the pavement toward the school, the clicking of my shoes was the only thing I could hear among all of the white noise. This was the day of my fresh start, this was the day I could actually be happy. But as I saw Asagao approach as I move ever forward, I started to worry. Would this be different from the last time; . . . would I be different? As we approached the twisting black gate I waited in immense anticipation for them to open wide and welcome me to my fresh start. After a prolonged period of time, a woman came across to the gate and pushed a button, commanding it to open. I thought that the slow creaking would help ease my mind, assure me that everything would be alright. Although as it finished, more doubts clouded my mind. What will my classes be hard, will I ever make any friends, will I be alone like last time. I told myself that only time will tell, as I finally entered Asagao Academy.


End file.
